DevilxDice's story
by Twitchofthewest
Summary: How the Devil met Dice, their journey together as they fall in love as their casino flourishes, until the the cup brothers come along a ruin everything.. or did they?


DevilxDice

Chapter One: Recruitment

It was a long day for the Devil, after firing yet another one of his disappointing henchmen. "They're all so damn useless! Time and time again they've all chicken out. Can't seem to find anyone damn evil or greedy enough to run this damn place… Or at least do the shit I don't want to. Where _is_ everyone, anyways! Where are the folks with the balls? I already have enough fools who give their souls to me all willy nilly but where!? Where is the one daring enough to _work_ for me!? "He roared pacing back and forth in his chambers. "I'm exhausted. Minions! Bring me a glass of goat's blood. AND MAKE IS SNAPPY!" The Devil rubbed his temples and thought of a way to find a long lasting right hand man. A minion came out with a glass of goat's blood and the Devil grabbed it hastily. "I know. I'll write an ad. Only then can I get specific in what I want- no! What I need. Only a fool would be dumb enough to mess around with me at this point. I'll get someone serious, someone… dastardly enough. Yes, Finally," He growled as he began to type his advertisement.

Dare to Dance With the Devil?

HELP WANTED

At the Inkwell Hell Casino

Looking for a Right Hand Man to work with the Devil himself, work FOR the Devil. Cannot stress this enough, you will be working with the DEVIL, for the DEVIL. Failure to comply upon arrival will result in DEATH. Must be WILLING to give up all chances to go to heaven, out of all the jobs working at the casino this one is a one way ticket to hell. HELL. If this bothers you, do not show up. DO NOT BOTHER. This WILL result in INSANT DEATH. Requirements include: must have ALL HOURS AVALIABLE, a résumé, and at least two years experience as a business manager, or accounting manager, and a degree in business. Thank you.

The newspaper ad was complete and now all the Devil had to do was wait. The next day approached and the newspaper had reached all throughout the land. There was a murmur amongst the town folk. The ad had gotten negative reviews and no one was willing to comply. Afraid for their lives they had all decided it would be best to just stay away from such a position except one man in particular. Mr. Dice, the owner of the local hotel that had just been bought out by a big named hotel about a month ago, saw the advert and figured he had already lost all his income, business and chance of coming back up so what was there to lose. "Perhaps the Devil could help out a fellow, I mean I am more than qualified… right?" He freshened up is résumé and put on his best outfit. He tied his purple bowtie and steamed his purple coat. "This looks a little too much but perhaps it's best to make the up best impression." He walked out the door degree, and résumé in hand nervous for what's to come. The Devil waited and waited and grew impatient. "FOOLS! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" He slammed his fist on a nearby desk in the office of the soon to be right hand man. "Of course none could ever be as so bold as to work alongside such greatness. I've just about had it with this back watered town filled with good for nothing-"There was a knock at the door. "Oh?" the Devil smirked, "We've got company." He walked to the door and opened it widely. There stood a rather tall man in a purple fitted outfit with a folder in his hand. "Welcome, come on in," the Devil growled as he gestured for the dice to come into the office. Dice walks in gratefully trying not to appear scared or nervous.

"Take a seat, Mr aye-uhm?" the Devil sputter not realizing he had not asked for the fellow's name.

"Dice, just Dice," Dice said calmly

"Well Mr. Dice, welcome to Inkwell. Nice of you to join me this afternoon," the Devil said with a smirk."Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Your ad, sir. I had seen you were in need of someone rather daring, and rather business savvy. And I must say I am willing to offer you my services."

"Oh really, and you're available every day?"

"Oh yes, sir. Seven days a week."

"Three Sixty Five?"

"All year every year."

"I see, mhm… now let me ask, Dice. Do you mind working for the Devil?"

"Not at all sir"

"You do realize, if I hirer you, you will be helping me in taking souls and indebting people to my favor for the rest of your life. And if you fail to comply it shall result in your death."

"I am very aware, sir. Let me tell you, I would do anything for the business that I serve. I will take all the risks necessary and I will remain loyal by your side. I will do whatever strikes me as important to make sure your business does not fail."

"Would you live here to make that possible?"

"Indeed I would, sir."

"And it doesn't strike you at all that once you move forward there is no turning back. That means if I ask you to even kill somebody for me, you must not cower in fear, you must resume the task until it is completed!"

"I will do anything for you, sir. Please I need this job. I have lost everything and I would do anything to keep my rich livelihood alive. Even if it means working for the Devil and going to hell for the rest of my eternal life. I mean after all, who wouldn't want to work for an all powerful entity?" Dice looked at the Devil with a plea of help. He genuinely meant everything he said and wouldn't take it back for the world. He _needed_ this job, he had already lost everything it seemed like. He realized that working for the Devil could be interesting and even if keeping his riches meant he was to scam and ruin people's lives for the rest of his, it didn't even matter. He felt himself grow cold and unashamed of his deep morality change. It's almost like the idea of ruining other people's lives seemed, fun.

"Hum… How do I know you won't turn soft!? Like those before you?" the Devil scowled.

"Because sir, I am not those other people. I am willing to work with you, not just for the riches but for the intriguing opportunities it presents to me."

"Like?"

"Like being able to ruin people's lives with no consequences to my own, if fact it's what I get paid to do. I don't know Mr. Devil Sir but you make it seem not only desirable but fun to scam." The Devil pondered for a moment, unsure of how Dice genuinely felt, he realized he could never find another fellow with such fire and evil in his heart anytime soon. He decided perhaps he's give this Dice a chance. After all, if it didn't work out it's not like it wasn't expected.

"Indeed I do huh? Well Dice I hope you can fulfill your role with the upmost dignity."

"I will, sir. You won't be disappointed!"

"Please, call me Boss."

"Will do… Boss," Dice sighed. He did it. There was no turning back now. He was more excited than ever to see what the future brought next.


End file.
